


rainy days

by orphan_account



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umbrellas, my god they are cute, vintage songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: UMBRELLA SHARE
Relationships: Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	rainy days

Of course the one day they needed an umbrella Hannah had taken the normal one. Lex and Ethan were on their way to Beanies when it had started pouring down rain. They lived on an island they should have known to have two (2) adult size umbrellas, but, alas they only had a clear umbrella with spiders all over it. It was clearly made for one (1) small child and not two (2) teens huddled together. They got out of the car and Ethan opened the umbrella “well that’s smaller than I thought it would be,” he said. He tried to give the BuMbErShOoT (that is a real word for umbrella bear with me) on account of the fact that he had a hood but she just held his hand instead of taking it.  
Lex moved closer to him and they both were about as shielded from the rain as they were going to get. “We should get the coffee to go and drink it in the car,” Lex announced.   
“Yeah, that sounds like a valuable thing to do today, babe” Ethan replied. They walked huddling together down the block approaching Beanies. Both teens trudged into the coffee shop. Ethan reluctantly gave up holding Lex’s hand so he could hold the umbrella and she could hold the coffees. The rain had turned into a small thunderstorm. The sound of faint thunder was almost comforting. They set the drinks down and Ethan put the dreaded spider umbrella in the back seat.  
“So what do you want to listen to?” Lex asked.   
“I’m always a slut for a good vintage love song.”  
“Okay then. Vintage love songs it is.” she put on “Can’t Help Falling In Love” it was a favorite of theirs. The rain and soft music were almost perfect. She let herself relax for once. Ethan rested his head on her shoulder. Im not quite sure what perfect is but this might be about as close as im going to get.


End file.
